


Everything is as it Should Be

by Ivy_growingonmywalls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Biting??, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hickies, Honeymoon, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, praise kink??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_growingonmywalls/pseuds/Ivy_growingonmywalls
Summary: Noya and you are on your honeymoon, and you fuck.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Everything is as it Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> I was super unmotivated to write this for the longest time, but i suddenly had a rush of inspiration when I woke up this morning. This is the longest fic I’ve ever written so yeah. I’m super sorry to anyone who isn’t a female the follows me. I wanted to make this gender neutral, but then I remembered males can’t squirt, and that was big part of this story. I promise, once I get used to writing more fan fic, I’ll make more stories for people who are boys, or are gender neutral. Anyway’s I feel like this note is becoming too long so i’ll end it now, enjoy reading!

His hands were on your hips without even a second thought, and his tongue was shoved down your throat. His teeth was nipping at your lips. Every action of his was practically screaming, More, more, give me more, and you were so happy to comply.

Ever fiber of your being was on high alert, and you just wanted to sink into his touch, when you felt his arms unravel from your sides, and twist their way into your hair. He pulled at it, and shifted his weight, and before you could even tell what just happened, he pulled you down, shoving you back onto the sheets of your bed. He did all of this without one removing his lips from yours, a rather impressive feat, if you do say so yourself.

Well, two can play at this game, you thought, before seeding your fingers into his brown hair, and yanking softly.

Nishinoya lifted his head and stared down at you with blown eyes. He looked so ready to fuck you senseless already, but you could tell that there was an urge to keep himself from doing that. at least, not yet.

Noya growled, and attached his lips to your neck. He began sucking on it, sending soft stings every now and again. You were squealing softly. However rough Noya could possibly be, he was also incredibly gentle, when it came to foreplay at least.

Your now husband and you and gone to Santorini, a place that rested right on the edges of the coast, which made sense because it was located on an island. The room your husband had rented for you were gorgeous as well, but even more so was the fact that the view looked stunning, especially when the sun set. You didn't know how but Noya had blown his check out, which resulted in him being able to afford a room that had its own private pool, two balconies, and just about everything else you could've possible wanted to enjoy this place. You were brought back to earth when Nishinoya began playing with your shirt. He seemed ready to just tear it off, but the gentleness still managed to seep itself back into the conversation. The thought made you giggle softly; Noya had a tent forming, or basically already there, and you knew that as soon as this progresses into something more of fucking, any sort of softness would evaporate from his body in two seconds. But still you appreciated the soft gestures when it came to the beginning.

"Yu," you whispered out.

His eyes snapped up to meet yours. You lifted yourself up onto your forearms, and went back to kissing. His lips were so soft, it made you wanna relax until you were no more than a puddle. The gentleness was still there, and at this point part of your subconscious was asking you, Bitch, you know damn well you just want him to screw you so hard if anyone sees you, they'll know exactly what you did with him.  
And well, you couldn't exactly argue with that.

It was part of the reason why you and Nishinoya have such a strong bond. You both enjoy things at a fast pace. It made things more interesting. And now you had a problem down below, and you couldn't have Noya being gentle. "Yu," you moaned into his mouth.

"What is it, my little angel? Just say the word and I'll give it. What is it you need."

You pulled at his shirt and whined. You then grabbed his hand that hadn't left the hem of your shirt, and pulled on it. Noya smirked, and lifted you top off exposing your chest. Your husband reached to yank his top off, exposing his toned torso. He leaned back into attacking your lips, but you pulled his head away. He looked at you with prated lips, as you motioned his head down to your chest. Noya huffed out a laugh, and then began sucking marks into your chest. The heart in the lower part of your stomach began heating up. You softly moaned out a s his hand suddenly unclipped your bra, letting it slide off with no issues.

Noya began kissing your cleavage, making sure to leave marks there as it went on. His hands began grabbing and pulling on your nipples, and he continued laying hickies and kisses all the while. You didn't know when, but he eventually added his tongue to your buds, as if they weren't sensitive enough.

"Oh my-" you cried out.

"Do you like that?” he asked, but before you respond, he quickly cut in with, “I know you do, little bitch.”

He slapped you thighs, which were still in the confines of your shorts.

“Yu, wait for a moment, le-lemme take my shorts off, please,” you begged.

Noya moved away from your chest, and slide his hands down your sides, “Oh my god, you’re so gorgeous.”

His hands brought your shorts down in one swoop, but he left your panties on for some reason. You twisted softly in his turn, and you looked up at him, questioning him silently why he didn’t just take them off too. He smirked at your expression, then crouched down to your core’s level.

Suddenly, he slapped your thigh and inhaled your scent sharply. You felt your wetness beginning to drip more out of your hole, but the next moment, you weren’t sure if it was your slick, or if it was Noya’s tongue, making love to your desperate hole. You threw your head back, as you felt through your panties the way Noya’s tongue was prodding at different your core.

“Yu just take them off,” you groaned, as Noya pushed his tongue against the area on your underwear that was directly covering your hole.

“Is this pleasure not enough for your little cunt?” He asked, fingers hooking around the sides of your panties.

You shook your head, and to your surprise, your panties were sharply pulled down. You looked down at where Nishinoya was crouched down, admiring your sex. When he saw your expression, he simply huffed, which sent chills up your spine from the hot air touching your sopping sex.

“We’re on our honeymoon, my little angel. I need to show you how I will treat you for the rest of our lives, and make sure you know how much I love you. Now,” he began, “let’s see how long you can last before I actually break you.”

You couldn’t help the laugh that exited your chest, and as you made eye contact with him, you simply sighed and told him, “You know how long I can last, this isn’t the first time we’ve ever fucked.”

“That’s true, but I wasn’t going all out then. Now, I have you all to myself. Every last inch of you I get to cover with my scent, every single moan is only ever gonna be for my ears now. Now I can make you scream my name louder than before, because you’re legally and forever gonna be mine.”

“Is it even gonna be possible for me to be louder?”

“Yup, it’s gonna happen right now, just wait.”

Without any further hesitation, his tongue was shoved into your wetness, and you tossed your head back in pleasure. Your cried out as he attacked every last part of your walls. He was eating you out with so much focus, so much skill, it was amazing. The lewd sounds adding to the feeling of him groaning at your taste had your heart running laps, and you eyes wanting to just roll until they could see anything that was happening in front of you. You thought you knew what it felt like to be eaten out by Nishinoya before, but holy shit. Little fucker had been holding out on you.

“Aww, baby is already so close to cumming isn’t she?” he cooed. “I can feel your walls pulsing around my tongue, maybe if I added my fingers it would be better hm? If you had my fingers shoved inside of you, what do you think? Would you be closer to your climax? How many could you take? Maybe I should fist you? Do you think your hole could take my entire hand?”

You didn’t know what to do with your head at this point. You wanted to nod, but at the same time you wanted to say no. Everything felt like it’d been lit on fire, and you honestly just wanted something, anything, to make you reach your end, you didn’t care how it happened you just needed to cum. He continued lapping at your lips, groaning into them, sending vibrations up your body. You knew Noya loved eating you out. When you’d first lost your virginity to him, he’d spent a solid hour or so just with his head sandwiched in between your thighs. But in all the times you’d had sex since, he had never eaten you out like this. You could feel the pressure in your stomach beginning to build up. The coil was becoming tighter, and your back began arching slightly off of the bed, as your moans began becoming louder and louder. It felt so good. It felt so euphoric.

Noya knew it was coming too. Your walls were tightening around his tongue. Your cries were becoming louder and higher in pitch. Your hips were squirming and shifting underneath his hands. He could practically already see your eyes rolling into the back of your head, a face that he knew your had pretty much every single time you got close to, or did cum. It made him cum ten times harder every time he got to see it while fucking you.

Your hips began to move more, your moans and cries kept getting louder, you were so ready, it was so close, and then finally, everything reached a high when you felt his fingers shove themself into your hole, as Noya moved his mouth away from your cunt to your clit, kissing the bundle of nerves. You felt yourself go cross eyed, and tossed your head as you felt Noya’s head leave your clit. You knew he was watching you even though you couldn’t see it. Everything was on fire, and as you came down from your high, as his hands stroked your sides, his voice cooing softly in your ear.

“Your so beautiful,” he sighed, as he continued stroking your sides. “My little devil, you tasted so delicious, I could’ve spent forever between your thighs.”

“You, you’ve been holding out on me,” your whine softly. “We’ve been together for how long, have had sex how many times, and never once, have you ever made me come that hard.”

“Oh trust me, you little devil, when my cock is shoved into you, those words are only gonna become even more true than right now,” he chuckled, as he leaned back and began undoing the button to his pants.

You stared at him as he brought his pants and boxers down to the floor. He stepped out of them, then moved himself onto the bed. He sat on his hind legs, as you sat up. The two of you began making out again, his tongue still covered in your taste. You sighed into the kiss, as he pulled away.

He smiled softly at you, before placing his hands on your shoulders, and pushed you down onto your back. He covered you body with his, placing his forearms on both sides of your head. His legs spread over yours, his length twitching at the sight of you underneath him. He attached his lips to your collarbone again, softly sucking there. He lifted your hand and brought it to his hair.

“Hold on sweetheart,” he cooed softly, eyes narrowing slightly. You felt your form shrink softly, but Noya used his hand, and pushed your body back. “Uh-uh. Don’t get shy on me now. I need to show you what I’ve been holding back for so long. How well I can actually fuck you. Now wrap your legs around my hips, so I can fuck myself into your heat.”

You listened to what he said, as you lifted your legs. They wrapped around his middle, and you cried out suddenly as his tip made contact with your lips for a moment. Noya softly laughed, as he began grinding his hips forwards, coating his cock with your juices. You softly whimpered at the contact, which soon turned into loud moans and the friction that your hole had been craving now.

“Noya, please,” you begged.

Noya groaned. He couldn’t understand how god had managed to make someone this perfect. He hadn’t even done anything yet, but you already looked so thoroughly fucked out. The thought of you looking even more exhausted had his cock twitching against your hole. He growled out your name, before moving his cock to complete sheath itself inside of you. He yelled out and you cried at the intrusion.

You wouldn’t think that someone of Noya’s build would have a big dick, but he did. Oh, he did. It was long, and had just the right amount of girth. It was as if god had made him to perfectly fit inside of you. But hell, you weren’t complaining by any means.

Noya didn’t wait for another second, before he began pounding himself deep inside of you. His balls slapped against your ass, as you whimpered and moaned and squealed, and made every possible sound you could possibly make. It was heaven and hell for him. You were so impossible. Moments like this were the only thing that he could use to make sure your real. Your here. That your his.

He began picking up speed, which honestly you weren’t even sure he could do considering he’d already been going fast. His cock was hitting everything inside of you just right, sliding against your walls, the tip hitting your sweet spot, everything was as it should.

Drool seeped down your chin, as you continue calling out, “More! Ah, ah! More, oh my god, Yu, oh my god.”

Noya smiled a sinister smile, before groaning out, “Should I keep fucking you until you can’t even remember those words too?”

He probably already had since you didn’t even respond besides crying out even louder. He laughed, as he began burying his head in the crook of your neck. Your sweaty body was rubbing against his, as his hips continued pounding into you so fast. You felt so much at the same time; the pleasure of your g-spot screaming every time he hit it, the feeling of his lips and tongue rubbing against your neck, the feeling of his hand that suddenly had attached itself to your clit. It was all so much.

Your back arched off of the bed, and you screamed out for Noya. His arms wrapped around your back, trying to bring you closer to his body. He groaned against your skin, as he felt your cum flow around his cock.

He paused his motions for a moment, but while you’d interpreted it as him trying to give you a moment, it was actually out of the thought of: She didn’t squirt. I need to make her squirt.

You felt his cock begin to move inside of you again, and you sobbed, “Wait, wait, not yet Yu.”

“No, you need to take this now.”

“Yu-”

“You need to squirt on my cock. When that’s done we’re finished. I’ll fuck you over and over again until that happens, it doesn’t matter if it takes hours or not, but you need to squirt.”

You were surprised by his words. You didn’t even know if you could squirt. It was never something you’d tried before. Did you even try fro stuff like that? Well it didn’t matter, because Noya’s cock was still moving at an animalistic pace, pounding into, hitting your sweet spot, which was now shooting shots of pleasure all throughout your body. You knew Noya had stamina, but you’d never seen how much before. This was gonna teach you that lesson. You didn’t know how long you could last though.

Noya was growling into your ear, and began nibbling on it. Noya loved tasting you. Biting you at every opportunity he got. He would use his teeth, and while sometimes painful, only ever added to the pleasure. You were a certain match for him. All the while his cock never let up. It never slowed for even a second. It kept sliding in and out of you.

You began to feel the familiar coil building up in your insides, but it was different somehow. You briefly wondered what this was, but it didn’t matter soon, because as soon as it built up inside of you, it burst like a water balloon. You felt liquid rush everywhere as it flew out of you.

Noya suddenly went further from you and when you looked at him, tre sight was ethereal. His head was tossed back, his hair was sweaty and slicked down. His eyes were screwed shut, and mouth opened wide as a cry came out of his mouth. He screamed “I’m cumming!” Out into the air. You didn’t feel anything though but then again, he probably had, and the reason you didn’t feel it was because everything inside of you was already soaking wet.

And Noya had in fact cum. The feeling of you squirting on him was so intense. He’d never experienced anything like that. Your hole had become so incredibly tight around him, and squeezed him so hard it felt like it was choking his cock. The liquid had coated every last centimeter on him, and it made him wanna explode from the pleasure.

His cock didn’t stop though. You felt tears beginning to roll down your cheek, as the mantra of, “One more, give me one more. Squirt for me one more time,” began echoing through the room. His hands rested on your neck, applying a slight amount of pressure. Your hands began scratching up his arms, everything was so much. His dick was so spent but he could care less. He needed to just empty one more load inside of you then he’d call it a night.

“Yu please!”

“One more, one more, I only need one more, then we’re finished, just give me this last one, one more. Devil, angel, baby please just give me this last one.”

He looked down at you and almost came at the sight. The way your tits were bouncing as he relentlessly screwed himself into you, the way your eyes were so big and innocent looking, the way your arms were scratching on him. To add to all of that, the sunset’s hues were filtering through the window of the room, painting your skin with a golden color.

Yeah, everything was as it should be.

“One more, one more, one more-”

“I’m coming again, Yu!”

“One more, one more time, one last time, just, fucking, cum!”

“AH!”

Your fluids shot out everywhere, as Noya pulled out. He stared down at your fucked out frame. Eyes shut tight, head tossed back, back arching, hands tightening on his arms, the golden hue making your skin shine because of the sweat. This view was his, only his. No one else would ever get a chance to have this view. He would never let anyone even get a chance.

Nishinoya pulled his cock out, as more of you cum continued gushing out of you. He held his cock of you, and moved his hands away from your neck. His right hand got to work, jerking his cock, moving so fast, as his semen shot out of his dick, and covered your body, adding even more to the already euphoric scene. You sighed softly as his cum covered your torso.

Once he couldn’t get anything else to come out of him. His hand rested next to your body. Noya probably could’ve gone for longer, but you looked like if you came one more time then you probably would’ve passed out. He fell on top of you, and then rolled to his side. You used whatever strength the five foot three man laying next to you hadn’t already fucking out of your system, and wrapped your arms around him. You snuggled into his chest, kissed it, and then felt fatigue take over your body.

Noya moved his fingers in circles on your bare back, as he stared out the window right next to your bed. The sun had barely anything left before it disappeared entirely over the horizon. The white buildings against the pink sky, coupled with the lights of other rooms with people living their lives in them made for a beautiful scene.

He looked at your hand that was still laying between the two of you, the ring finger adorning a ring he’d spent what felt like his entire life savings on. He smiled softly, then moved your hair, placing a kiss onto your forehead. Everything is as it should be.

And with that, Nishinoya drifted off into sleep.


End file.
